I Can Explain?
by nekonikki08
Summary: What do you say when your parents walk into your room when a certain ghost lover visits? Pompous pep. Slash. Drabble


**AN: So I asked my husband which fic I should post first and he picked this one. XD And My beta has been encouraging me to post my fics cause I have maybe…5? 6? I have but haven't posted yet cause I'm nervous to lol. Anyway, here's my short, pointless drabble!**

"Vlaaaad!" Danny whined in a whispered tone as his lips were once again assaulted. He lightly moaned into the kiss before sighing in annoyance. He managed to pull his lips away enough to once again protest. "Vlad, not right now! My parents are home!"

The older half ghost paid no heed to Danny's warning. Instead, he kissed those tempting lips again and placed his hands firmly on the teen's hips with no intention of leaving. He had been home thinking of his young boyfriend when he was struck with the sudden urge to see him. Switching to his ghost form, he flew through his ghost portal and made his way to the Fenton's portal. Once he got through there, he phased himself into Danny's room. The teen had been reading some comic book on his bed, unaware of the invisible ghost in his room until a blue mist made its way past his lips. Vlad instantly made himself visible before Danny could switch to his ghost form and grabbed the teen's wrist. With more strength than necessary, he pinned the seventeen year old against the wall and kissed him soundly.

Danny attempted to shove the man off of him, but Vlad wouldn't budge. "Vlad, seriously! They can walk in any minute!"

"Then you should have locked your door," Vlad responded as he swooped in for another kiss. The teen tried to protest again, but Vlad suckled softly on the lower lip before slipping his tongue into the young halfa's mouth. Just like that, Danny was a moaning, willing respondent. Vlad smirked in victory as the teen's arms wrapped around his neck. Vlad slipped an arm around the small of Danny's back and pulled him closer to him, moaning happily when Danny's tongue came out to play with his.

"Mmm…Plasmius." Danny moaned.

Vlad shivered and smirked, liking his ghost half's name being called from those lips. Although he preferred his actual name, it still made it a bit fun to hear his other name moaned so prettily. "Daniel," he purred, once again kissing those swollen lips. Danny ran a tongue under Vlad's fangs and the older ghost was tempted to bite it. Pushing down the urge, he further kissed the teen, this time with more aggressiveness and hunger than necessary.

"Danny!" A voice called from Danny's door as it swung open. "Would you like mashed potatoes for dinner or—DANNY!" Maddie's voice cried out in surprise.

Both half ghosts froze, still lip locked. Their eyes were wide from shock and they whipped their head towards the door to see Maddie standing there, looking aghast. To make matters worse, Jack now entered the room to see what had made his wife screech. Jack let out a surprised gasp and his jaw dropped when he saw the compromising position his son was in with the Wisconsin ghost.

Danny's face flushed in embarrassment as he realized just how closely pressed he was to Vlad. His mouth opened to say something but instead came out an embarrassingly low croak. He had no idea what to do or say.

"Danny?!" Maddie cried, still too shock to move.

"U-Uh…" Danny winced at his response and desperately looked at Vlad. Vlad, seeing the look on his lover's face, merely grinned.

Vlad broke away from the embrace and looked down at his wrist that held an invisible watch. "Oh, well, would you look at the time! I have an arrangement I must attend to. We should really do this again sometime. Ta!" Waving goodbye, he turned himself invisible and jetted out the room, knowing he would have a lot of making up to do if he wanted his lover to not beat the living day lights out of him for this. He was sure a romantic date to the teen's favorite restaurant and movies should do it. Oh, and maybe another little make out session at the back of the theatre? That all sounded very pleasant to Vlad.

Danny scowled at the spot his lover had disappeared from. Vlad was _so_ going to get it when he got himself out of this! Swallowing, he slowly turned to face his parents, who were still just standing there, dumbstruck, and unsure of how to react. Rubbing the back of his neck, Danny let out a nervous chuckle as he finally managed to say something to them.

"Uhh…I can explain?"

**END :D Hope you enjoyed my silly pointless drabble lol**


End file.
